


Do u know how much i love you..........I love you so much it hurts.....

by Serin_Kun99



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Adults, F/M, M/M, idk where I'm going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serin_Kun99/pseuds/Serin_Kun99
Summary: Karma has always loved nagisa but has never showed it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you don't like this give me some feedback..........IDK
> 
> I'm currently looking for a writing partner so please comment below if ur interested IDK ur probably not but it's hard doing this by my self........

Nagisa's POV

 

"Oh man he's gonna KILL me" 

I say as running to meet up with one of my friends.....My only friend.When I arrive I see the tree we always meet at and him sitting under with a girl, must be his new girlfriend.

I decided to climb a tree and sit there until she leaves when she does leave is when I jump down and see Karma crossing his arms and taping one foot on the ground repeatedly.

"Your late"   
"Well you were talking to your girlfriend a-"

"SHES not my girlfriend"he interrupts me with a smirk  
On his face 'I don't like where this is going' not sure of what he's going to do.

"You know if you were to cut IT off then I might consider dating you"  
"What so you can break up with me the day after"  
I say as soon as he finishes his sentence

"What I would never break up with my little nagi-"  
"Yea like you say with any other girl no thanks and I happen to like IT thank you"

"Sooo what your saying is you would go out with me"  
He says as rapping his arm around my waist and cupping my face pulling me closer until our noises were touching.

I blush and try my best to look away before saying "I have a girlfriend"

That gets him to let go and stare at me "Really......... So did you kiss her yet."

"No you perv unlike you I don't kiss every girl I go out with besides I don't know if I like her that much yet And I kind of don't want someone I don't know if I'm going to be with them for the rest of my life to be my first kiss."

"I don't kiss every girl I go out with, anyway let's go we'll have to catch the 7:00 movie now thanks to you" 

When we get there he goes to stand in line to get the tickets and the person I didn't expect to be there is none other than my girlfriend Kayano.

'What is she doing here I better of talk to her' I walk over to her to talk to her when she sees me and runs over and give me a big hug. "Hey Kayano what are you doing here."

Karma's POV

"2 tickets to Sonic Ninja 3 please."

"Aright sir will that be all"

"Yea"

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

As I go back in to see Nagisa I see him talking with a green haired girl 'she must be the girlfriend he was talking about' but as soon as I see her go in for a kiss   
My legs instantly start moving.  
"NAGISA!!!!" 'nagisa if you only knew'

Nagisa's POV 

'Oooooo no she wants me to kiss her what do I do' 

"NAGISA!!!!" I turn around to see karma 'good timing karma you saved me again' 

"Nagisa who's that red headed boy"

"I him, he's just my best friend"  
As soon as he reaches me and Kayano he grabs me by the arm and drags me in to the rest rooms. 

"Karma what are you doing" 

"I-I'm saving you from an awkward conversation"  
He says as checking to see if the cost was clear  
"I'm o-" in the middle of my sentence he grabs my wrist and drags me out of the restroom in to the movie theater.

"Is he just going to drag me around all day"  
After the movie we ended up at a restaurant to eat at  
"I'll be right back Karma I'm going to the rest room"

"Ok"

After I use the restroom I go to wash my hands and look at my self in the mirror in thought for a couple of minutes then when I go to leave i bumped into a man that looks like he's had to way many I try to go past me until he grabs me by the wrist and throws me in to a wall.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in the men's room you should be punished"

"I'm not a girl now let go." 

"I can do guys to"

He says then starts to grop me in my lower area  
'Karma help'

"Well looks like you weren't kidding you really ar-"  
That's when i see a flash of red go past me next thing I know I'm dropped on the ground and the other guy is getting punched in the face repeatedly by karma.

I get up to do the only thing I can to get karma off of him he's already unconscious I rap my arms around his waist and whisper "that's enough please stop karma"

After that we go to his place to rest when we get to his door he stops and says "I'm sorry" when we get I side he closes the door gives me so fresh clothes to put on there a little baggy but there good enough.

After he gets out the shower he has on some briefs and a red t shirt and he has a one room apartment so we ended up having to sleep in the same bed.

I clung on to him like my life depended on it that's when  
He made just enough room to cup my cheeks and kissed me on the lips I tightened my grip on his shirt and I kissed him back the kiss deepened and some how he slipped his tongue in my mouth exploring every inch

I moaned a little because of how good it felt I needed this I wanted this we broke apart gasping for air "I love you nagisa I always have" 

I stare at him for a while before speaking "I-I-i l-love you too k-karma" then he gives me another peck on the lips   
"Nagisa remember when you said that you want your first kiss to be with someone you would be with for ever"

"Yea" 

"I'm your first kiss" he says while smiling down at me.

"I guess you are...........But wait what about ur first kiss"

"Oh yeah I guess I never told you that huh"he says then rolls over on my stomach and leans his face closer to mine and pecks me on the lips before saying.

"your my first kiss Nagisa...................How about this if you don't like what I'm about to do then can stop if you like it we can keep going ok."

"O-ok"

That's when he slides his warm hands up my shirt and kisses me while my hands were running wildly through his red hair while kissing me roughly and playing with my nipels he takes off my shirt so Im topless.

"So you do like it"

"Sh-sh-shut up" 

I say as looking away from him.

It last for like 13 min it was the first time 

I feel warm muscley arms rap around me and whisper in my ear "I love you" before drifting in to sleep.

"I love you to karma"

(Both of there thoughts)  
'I love you so much it hurts'...............................


End file.
